


Mistletoe

by Qrred



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, the superfam are the biggest supercorp shippers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qrred/pseuds/Qrred
Summary: Prompt: Kara hangs up mistletoe all around her apartment, in hopes of kissing Lena. (Pre-relationship)





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fictionalgalaxies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalgalaxies/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it wasn't like the prompt. I mostly took the key word "mistletoe" and went for it. I was trying to make it simple in images at it was hard to convey a lot in art compare to writing lol
> 
> I hope you like it! and Happy Holidays!


End file.
